


In Love With The Enemy

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Uncertain Heart [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LarissaSequel to Uncertain Heart





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Xena Warrior Princess and all other characters from the series don't belong to me and are the property of Renaissance Picutres and MCA/Universal, yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this, and no infringement is intended. I still don't own Kevin Smith, sadly that's only in my dreams. All other plot lines not realting to the series is the property of ME and the concept of Ares loving Xena is a conclusion I drew for my own fictional purposes only. Vilolence/Sex Warning-Nothing here to worry about. I don't have the stomach to write anything gory, and there's no sex, only kissing. Enjoy! 
> 
> Summary: Sequel to Uncertain Heart 
> 
> Rating: PG/PG-13 
> 
> ~"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."~

Aphrodite was losing patience with her brother. "Ares!" she whined, tossing her head of perfect white-blond curls. "You have to tell me what happened!"   
  
Ares turned around and glared at her. "For the last time Aphrodite, nothing is going on between me and Xena!"   
  
"Oh puh-lease!" Aphrodite exclaimed rolling her eyes. "You're a really lousy liar. Now tell meeeeee!"   
  
"There's nothing to tell!" Ares snapped. He really wished his irritating sister would just leave him alone. She had been at it ever since last week, with very few pauses.   
  
"Oh right!" Aphrodite scoffed. "And I suppose that lingering kiss good-bye and the exchanges of 'I love you' between you and the warrior babe meant absolutely nothing!"   
  
"That's right, they didn't," Ares replied. "Now leave me alone!"   
  
"No way!" Aphrodite cried. "I'm not going away until you tell me exactly what happened. It's obvious you two are in love."   
  
"That's none of your business," Ares said curtly.   
  
"Yes it is!" Aphrodite insisted. "Love is my business and I know love when I see it sweetcheeks!" She could tell he was weakening.   
  
Ares ignored her and continued to walk down the hallway of his palace.   
  
Aphrodite grabbed his arm. "If you don't tell me I'll ask her myself," she said mischievously.   
  
"Xena won't tell you anything," Ares countered.   
  
Aphrodite bit her lip and thought. Her baby blue eyes lit up a few seconds later, and she smiled triumphantly. "If you don't tell me, I'll get Hephestaus to stop making weapons for you!"   
  
Ares narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't," he growled.   
  
"I would," Aphrodite said deviously, "and I can. Hephie's wrapped around my little finger."   
  
Ares opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Aphrodite smiled sweetly. "You're trapped stud. Tell me."   
  
Ares fumed for a moment. "Fine," he snapped. "If you insist on knowing. Xena and I did fall in love. Head over heels in love, and it was the best thing that ever happened in my miserable life. But she only loved me because I was human, and we can't be together so it doesn't matter. Now for Gods' sakes leave me alone!"   
  
Aphrodite's smile slowly faded. "Ares I'm sorry. I had no idea."   
  
"Well you do now," Ares snarled. "Happy?"   
  
Aphrodite was still in shock from the painful revelation. "But it's just not fair!" she exclaimed.   
  
"All's fair in love and war," Ares muttered. He turned away from her and disappeared.   
  
The Goddess of Love let out a long, sad sigh. He'd already convinced himself it was hopeless. Fading out, she reappeared back in her gardens. She snapped her fingers and her favorite pink velvet couch appeared. Sinking down onto it, she put her lovely head in her delicate little hands. "Major bummer," she whispered. She tried to cheer herself by eating a few cherries from her best trees, but even that didn't help. She was majorly depressed. She had figured there would be some juicy story behind the whole bit, not a tragic tale of separated lovers. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
"Cupie!" she yelled jumping up.   
  
"Yeah mom?" the God of Love asked appearing in front of her in a swirl of hearts.   
  
"I have a major love crisis on my hands, and I need your help!" Aphrodite exclaimed.   
  
Cupid looked none too worried. "What's wrong? Did you break a nail or something?"   
  
"Cupie this is serious!" Aprodite said, almost whining. "It's not about me!"   
  
"What then?" Cupid asked unbelievably.   
  
"It's Xena and Ares," Aphrodite said frowning.   
  
Cupid's eyes lit up. "Ohhhh. I talked to Xena earlier. She was worrying about being in love with Ares and I told her to get more sleep. You want I should hit her with one of the lead arrows?"   
  
"No!" Aphrodite cried. "I don't want to drive them apart. I want to bring them together!"   
  
"Are you feeling okay mom?" Cupid asked, amazed at a self-less statement escaping his mother's lips. He put a hand on her forehead.   
  
"I'm fine!" Aphrodite said irritably slapping his hand away. "I just can't stand the thought of the two of them having to be apart forever."   
  
"You are actually worried about Uncle? That's a first!"   
  
"How can I call myself the Goddess of Love if I don't worry?" Aphrodite replied. "The two of them are hopelessly in love and yet they can't do anything about it. We have to help them!"   
  
Cupid couldn't believe his ears. His mother was actually concerned about someone other than herself! "What's the catch?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"There is none!" Aphrodite insisted. "But I'll ground you for eternity if you don't help me." Cupid smiled. "No need. How can I be of service?"   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was only an hour till dawn when Ares appeared in Xena's bedroom at Iphicles' palace. The Warrior Princess stirred in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed. Smiling sadly, the God of War knelt down in front of her. She looked so beautiful, and a stab of pain went through Ares' heart. She was too beautiful, too kind, too magnificent for someone like him. He wasn't quite sure what he had even done to earn her love.   
  
"Xena," he whispered. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I wish I could make you understand how much I really care. You helped me feel things as a mortal, things I had never thought possible for me. Love, compassion, understanding, selflessness. And now as a God, an even newer feeling..." he trailed off and brushed a lock of ebony hair away from her face. "Heartbreak," he whispered.   
  
"There's nothing I want more than to hold you and tell you everything will be all right. I want you to be happy. Ever since I saw you, I wanted to have you. Until now, I could only ever own you as a warrior. But I lost you that way. It's funny though, because despite the fact that you turned from me, it wasn't enough to discourage me. That's when I realized I was taken by you. I was in it for my own selfish reasons at first, I'll admit, and all I could see was your skill as my agent of destruction, and your powerful beauty." He stood, and there were actual tears in his eyes, although they did not stain his noble cheeks.   
  
"But now I know there's so much more to you. You're my life. You taught me so much. I can hardly bear to be away from you. But, you're so wonderful, I don't deserve you. You'd be much better off without me. I know I promised to find a way for us to be together, but I won't condemn you to a life with me. I love you more than anything, and I want what's best for you." He traced his fingers through her hair, but she remained deep in slumber.   
  
Aphrodite appeared next to him, and she was crying.   
  
"That was so sweet bro." she sobbed.   
  
"You listened to that?" Ares asked softly, so as not to wake Xena.   
  
"Yes," Aphrodite sniffed, wiping her eyes. She smiled at him through her tears. "I feel silly crying. I haven't ever since I was a child, but by the Gods Ares." She looked at him, eyes shinning. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I had no idea you cared for her so much."   
  
"I don't understand it," Ares said, and Aphrodite detected uncertainty in his voice, something she had never seen in him before. "You're the Goddess of Love, you tell me. Why do I feel this way? I'm a god. She shouldn't even affect me."   
  
Aphrodite blinked in shock. He seemed so unsure, almost fearful and weak, if that was possible. "That's love Ares," she explained. "You were a mortal and you were able to feel things you never felt before."   
  
"But I'm a god now. Why do I still have these feelings?" Ares inquired.   
  
"Once you've felt love, you never forget it," Aphrodite soothed, trying to make her brother understand something other than hatred and war. She wasn't sure if he could grasp the concept.   
  
Ares looked down at his Warrior Princess. "I've never felt this way about a mortal."   
  
Aphrodite touched his arm ever so gently. "It's not a bad thing," she said quietly. "She loves you just as much."   
  
"Then I guess I should do what's best for her," Ares said sadly. He raised his hand.   
  
"What are you doing?" Aphrodite whispered frantically.   
  
"I'm going to make her forget," Ares replied dismally.   
  
Aphrodite pushed his arm down. "You can't! She loves you, don't you understand?"   
  
"I comprehend it perfectly," Ares said, "but she deserves better."   
  
Aphrodite gripped his hand tightly. "You can't just make her forget what happened between you two. That won't make her happy. She should be allowed to have those memories."   
  
"She won't miss what she never knew," Ares argued.   
  
"No!" Aphrodite ordered, as loud as she could manage without waking Xena. "There's some other way, I promise you. At least give me time."   
  
"You?" Ares questioned.   
  
"Cupie and I are trying to help you. Trust me." The Goddess of Love seemed desperate now.   
  
Ares looked at Xena and then to Aphrodite. Her baby blue eyes pleaded with him. Ares sighed. "All right. You two can't make it any worse. Go ahead and try."   
  
Aphrodite smiled and released his hand. "You won't regret it. Xena would be proud."   
  
Ares only nodded as his sister disappeared. Xena sighed in her sleep and Ares felt another wave of pain. "Sleep well my princess," he whispered. He kissed her gently on the forehead and vanished, just as the sun broke over the horizon.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The sun came up over the tranquil city of Corinth, and a cock crowed in the distance. Light fell down upon the castle and into the window of Xena's room, splashing onto her bed and waking her from her peaceful slumber.   
  
The disheartened Warrior Princess slowly opened her eyes. She stretched luxuriously then stared up at the ceiling. Five days she had been here now. Five days since she had left Ares. She still hurt from the memory. She had hoped it would be easy, but try as she might, she couldn't forget him. Every day was a torment, and every night the dreams became more real and painful. She would have sworn she had felt his lips brush her forehead, so intense was her dream a minute ago. Every night it was the same, a re-enactment of when he left her. His parting words still echoed in her head. Somehow, someday, I'll find a way for us to be together.   
  
Don't make promises you can't keep, she had replied. Then he'd walked out of her life and left her all alone. Not even a backward glance. She was sure he had forgotten her by now.   
  
"So why can't I forget him?" she murmured to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed. She had told Gabrielle the entire story of how she had stolen back the statue, but left out the part about how she and Ares had fallen in love. Some things didn't need to be written. Still, Gabrielle suspected there was something more that Xena wasn't telling her.   
  
Even Iphicles had pried gently a few times to try and find out what was wrong, but Xena only repeated to both of them that she was fine.   
  
Iphicles had told her she could stay in Corinth as long as she wanted until she was ready to leave. She had stayed so long already simply because of the fact that she needed the human affection that Iphicles gave her. She was dying inside, and he was the only thing that kept her sane. Xena suspected that the King of Corinth was in love with her, and she only regretted the fact that she couldn't give her heart to him. If the circumstances had been different, she might have been able to love him, but Ares had taken her heart with him when he left her. Now all she felt was this emptiness inside that not even Iphicles could fill. She cared for him dearly, but love wasn't something she could feel anymore. There was only the pain that never went away and could only be numbed every now and then.   
  
There was a soft knock at the door and Xena turned her head, her thoughts temporarily interrupted. "Who is it?" she asked.   
  
"It's Iphicles," came the voice from the other side of the door.   
  
Xena smiled weakly. "Come in," she said.   
  
The door opened and Iphicles stepped inside. "I was hoping you would be up." He went over to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face. "You look beautiful," he said.   
  
Xena laughed and looked down at her "dress". "I'm wearing a nightgown!" she exclaimed, admiring the beautiful white satin garment.   
  
"Well you're still beautiful," Iphicles said smiling.   
  
Xena sighed and went to her window. The flattery was sweet, but it was nothing like the way that Ares used to tease her. She blinked hard to keep the tears from spilling out and stared at the sunrise.   
  
Iphicles sighed and moved next to her. "Xena," he said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," Xena said quietly. "I'm fine."   
  
"You keep saying that, but I know it isn't true. Tell me Xena. You can trust me."   
  
Xena sighed again. "I can't tell you. I can't even tell Gabrielle."   
  
"I hate to see you so sad," the King of Corinth said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"   
  
Xena turned and looked at him, the beginning of tears shinning in her eyes. "No. There's nothing anyone can do."   
  
Iphicles' heart melted at the pained look on her face. He hadn't the slightest clue what was wrong, but her sadness was tearing him apart. He pulled her into his arms and held her, and to his surprise she didn't resist.   
  
She just leaned against him, glad for something to hold on to for the moment.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ares sat in his throne and watched, his eyes staring ahead emotionlessly as Iphicles held Xena. "So she's forgotten me already," he whispered. "She's found love in the arms of another man."   
  
"She only lets him hold her that way because she wants to feel the way she did when you held her like that," Aphrodite said appearing at his side. Ares waved his hand, and the image in front of him disappeared. "What do you want now?" he asked irritably.   
  
Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "I want you to wake up and smell the Ambrosia!" she declared. "Xena is dying inside. She needs you."   
  
"How do you know?" Ares snapped.   
  
"Hello!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I am the expert. I think I know a thing or two about love studmuffin."   
  
"You don't know as much as you think you do," Ares replied. "Even if she did love me, we can't be together anyway so what does it matter? She's better off with Iphicles."   
  
"Get a grip!" Aphrodite said shaking her head. "She doesn't love Kingy boy. She loves you!"   
  
"She'd be happier with him," Ares countered. "He can give her the kind of life she deserves. I, on the other hand, am her enemy. She despises everything I stand for. A life with me isn't a future worthy of her. Besides, she only loved me when I was human. Now that I'm a god again, I don't have a chance in Tartarus with her. She could never love a monster like me."   
  
"Well she does in spite of herself," Aphrodite replied.   
  
"Look," Ares said, a tired tone in his voice. "I realize you want to see a happy ending here, but you have to face the facts. I'm not about to change my ways for Xena. And I can't live my life as a mortal either. Without a God of War the world would fall apart, and if I handed the job over to Discord and Strife the world would be even worse off. Either way I lose."   
  
"There's got to be some way you two can be together!" Aphrodite said, refusing to give up.   
  
"There isn't," Ares replied.   
  
"Don't be so sure," the Goddess of Love scolded. She disappeared leaving Ares wondering what she was up to, and nothing but his memories to comfort him.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Iphicles held Xena gently, wishing he could understand why it was she hurt so much. The Warrior Princess cried silently, overcome with grief. Her heart ached for Ares, as much as she hated to admit it. She felt so empty without him.   
  
"Xena please don't cry," Iphicles whispered, brushing her tears away with a touching amount of tenderness.   
  
Xena collected herself, and the mask she used to hide her feelings fell over her face. "I'm fine now," she said emotionlessly.   
  
Iphicles knew it was a lie, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. If only she would tell him what was bothering her. He kissed her hand and looked at her meaningfully. "Xena," he said softly. "I have a proposition."   
  
"Yes?" Xena asked distantly.   
  
Iphicles looked at her tenderly. "I don't know what you're going through, but I want to help you." He dropped to one knee and took her hand in his. "Marry me," he said with pleading eyes. "I'll get you through this no matter what the cost. I love you."   
  
Xena turned her eyes on him, the remains of tears still glittering there. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but she couldn't say the words, because she couldn't live a lie. Marry him? Could she? Xena thought of going through the rest of her life without love. She couldn't bear it.   
  
She knew she didn't love Iphicles, but he still loved her. And maybe he could ease her grief eventually. Was it wrong to marry him just so she could try and feel good again? Or should she try to sort things out herself? Either way, she couldn't bear the thought of being alone, and she needed something, anything, right now. A life with Iphicles would be better than continuing to roam the country with Gabrielle while she slowly died inside.   
  
She wouldn't get a better offer of love in her life than this. She was fooling herself if she believed Ares was ever coming back.   
  
"Okay," she replied, barely hearing her own voice. "I'll marry you."   
  
Iphicles stood and pulled her into his arms. "I promise you I'll do whatever is within my power to give you happiness," he pledged.   
  
"Happiness," Xena echoed, looking at him with vacant eyes. "Can something so fleeting ever find me?"   
  
Iphicles kissed her lightly on the lips. "It will if I can help it," he reassured her. He caressed her cheek softly, then slipped away, leaving the Warrior Princess to her thoughts.   
  
Xena sat down on her bed and sighed. The King of Corinth stirred a spark of warmth within her, but she was still so cold inside. She shuddered as an all too familiar presence came over her. She didn't even dare to hope what she knew it was. "Ares?" she whispered.   
  
The God of War appeared in front of her, his face expressionless. "Xena," he replied cordially.   
  
Xena resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms. She would not display weakness, especially not to him. "What do you want?" she asked coolly. Ares' heart sank. Aphrodite must have been wrong. Her voice held the same cold contempt it always had. She couldn't possibly care for him anymore.   
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to the king," Ares said, forcing approval into his voice. "He's a good man. You'll have a future worthy of you with him."   
  
Xena looked away. "Not the future I want," she murmured.   
  
"What?" Ares asked.   
  
"Nothing," Xena said hurriedly.   
  
Ares sighed. So this was it then. It was hopeless. What had happened between them hadn't meant anything at all. "Good luck Xena," he replied dismally, turning away. "Enjoy your new life."   
  
Xena felt a surge of pain well through her. He didn't care for her anymore. It was over. A racking sob escaped her throat, and she turned her face, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to get the best of her. Ares spun around. He forgot to act indifferent, overcome with worry for her.   
  
"Xena, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.   
  
Xena looked up at him with tearstained eyes. "I can't play this game any longer. I can't keep pretending that all that time we spent together was meaningless. I still love you."   
  
Ares looked at her disbelievingly. "You do?" he breathed.   
  
"Yes," Xena replied. "I know I'm pathetic for it, but I do."   
  
"Xena," Ares said softly. He turned her chin gently so she was looking at him. "I love you too."   
  
Xena was suddenly breathless. She hadn't even dared hope he still cared for her. Ares took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, unable to resist it a moment longer. Xena came alive with warmth again, and she kissed him back. Fire and passion raged in her heart again, and for a brief moment the constant despair that had been with her, flew far, far away. She had Ares with her, and she had her world.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"How is she?" Gabrielle asked, the minute Iphicles stepped into the library.   
  
She pushed aside the scrolls she had been working on and looked at him imploringly.   
  
"Still the same," Iphicles replied.   
  
Gabrielle studied his face carefully. "Did you ask her?" she inquired gently.   
  
"Yes," Iphicles replied.   
  
"And?" Gabrielle asked apprehensively.   
  
"She said yes," Iphicles said, almost as if he wasn't sure it had actually happened.   
  
"Gods, I can't believe it," Gabrielle said wondrously. "So you two are getting married?"   
  
"Yeah," Iphicles replied. "I just hope I can make her smile again."   
  
Gabrielle stood. "Well, I'd best be going then."   
  
"Go where?" Iphicles asked.   
  
"Well, you and Xena are getting married, I don't want to be in the way," Gabrielle replied, packing up her scrolls.   
  
Iphicles grabbed her arm. "Please, I'd rather you stay."   
  
"You would?" Gabrielle asked hesitantly. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes," Iphicles said. He let go of her arm and Gabrielle sat down. "I can't take care of her without your help. Besides, you're her best friend. She needs you too."   
  
"If that's what you want," Gabrielle replied. "I don't want to impose, but quite frankly the idea of leaving her like this doesn't thrill me."   
  
"It's settled than," Iphicles declared. "You can have the room next to hers, and the library is yours to do with as you like."   
  
"Thank you Iphicles," Gabrielle said appreciatively.   
  
"It's the least I can do," the King of Corinth said humbly. "If you're going to be staying here I want you to be comfortable. The most important thing is making Xena happy again, no matter what the cost." He sat down at a table filled with scrolls and sighed. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with her."   
  
Gabrielle stood up again. "I'll go talk to her," she said reassuringly. "Maybe I can get her to tell me."   
  
"Good luck," Iphicles replied. "So far she's shown no signs whatsoever of opening up."   
  
"I don't understand it anymore than you," Gabrielle replied. "And I'm her best friend." She slipped out of the room and silently ascended the stairs that led to Xena's chamber. She felt almost hurt that Xena wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Didn't she trust her anymore?   
  
Gabrielle stopped in front of Xena's door and sighed. Maybe her friend would break down and tell her this time. It was killing Gabrielle to see Xena suffer like this. The bard nudged open the door to Xena's room then stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe the sight she saw before her eyes.   
  
"Holy Hera!" she whispered.   
  
Xena wasn't alone. Ares was there. And the two of them were kissing. Gabrielle was shocked to say the least. She might have believed that Ares would try something like this, but Xena would at least be resisting. But her friend actually looked as though she was returning the affection. It looked like...it looked like they were in love.   
  
Gabrielle moved away from the door and leaned against the wall outside the room. Xena and Ares in love? It couldn't be...could it? Suddenly, something clicked in Gabrielle's mind. Xena being restless and seeming, as though she had been missing something. Or rather someone.   
  
"Ares, what are we going to do?" she heard Xena's voice. Gabrielle knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but she had to know what was going on.   
  
"I don't know," Ares replied. "There's really no way we can be together."   
  
"I know," Xena said softly. "But I need you." "And I need you," Ares replied. "But for the life of me, I don't know how we can make it work." "So it's hopeless then," Xena responded, more of a statement really than a question.   
  
Ares was silent for a moment, and then Gabrielle heard him speak again. "There is one option."   
  
"What?" Xena asked, all hope gone from her voice.   
  
"I can give you ambrosia and you can become a goddess and live with me," Ares said, his eyes pleading with her.   
  
"I can't," Xena said softly. "It's not that I don't want to, but I'd never forgive myself if I just left Gabrielle."   
  
Ares sighed. "I thought as much. Aphrodite was right. It just doesn't work with mortals."   
  
"So I guess this is good-bye," Xena whispered.   
  
"I wish there was another way," Ares said.   
  
Gabrielle peaked into the door, unable to resist seeing what was happening.   
  
Xena was sitting on her bed, looking at Ares with pain filled eyes. Ares pulled her to her feet and into his arms.   
  
"Be happy with Iphicles," he said gently.   
  
"I can't..." Xena started to say.   
  
"Try," Ares cut her off. "Try for my sake. Please Xena, if I can't be here with you I at least want to know that you're happy."   
  
"How can you ask me to love someone else?" Xena implored.   
  
Ares kissed her on the forehead and Xena closed her eyes. "All I'm asking you is to try and be happy. You've always had an amazing amount of courage, Xena. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much. I need you to be brave now for me, and accept the fact that we can't be together."   
  
"I can't live without you," Xena said tearfully.   
  
"Yes you can," Ares said soothingly. "And you will. Keep our love as a memory and move on. Don't deny yourself the kind of life you deserve. You can do so much Xena. You can change so many things for the better." He took her hands in his. "You'll make a wonderful queen. Corinth will have an outstanding leader."   
  
Xena looked at him with eyes that couldn't understand. "You're really going to leave me." Again, it was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"I have to," Ares said, struggling to keep his voice from trembling. "It's what's best for both of us."   
  
It took all of Xena's strength to look deep into his eyes and say, "I'll try then, for you. I'll be a good ruler..." her voice caught and she had to look away from him to go on. "I'll make you proud."   
  
Ares kissed her gently and Gabrielle's heart practically broke at the sight. They were so completely and totally in love. It was all so sad. She couldn't help but cry. She watched with tearstained eyes as they kissed each other for a long moment. Finally Ares pulled away.   
  
"You'll always be my Warrior Princess," he whispered. Xena stood there, proud and torn as Ares disappeared from sight.   
  
Gabrielle watched worriedly as Xena stood there, not crying or moving, just frozen as though she were a statue. She remained totally motionless for a minute, and then started to cry silently. Gabrielle turned away, unable to watch a second longer. She hurried away, thinking silently. It all made sense now. They had fallen in love when they had to work together to get the statue back. Once they had to go their separate ways though, they realized how much they cared for each other. Gabrielle could practically see it all unfolding in front of her eyes.   
  
The Warrior Princess had been so distant and upset lately because of the tragic parting she had to endure. Xena hadn't told her because of whom it was. She couldn't bring herself to tell Gabrielle that she was in love with her enemy. That's why Xena hadn't told anyone what was wrong. She couldn't bring herself to admit that she had fallen in love with the God of War himself, the personification of everything she hated about her past.   
  
Xena was in love with Ares, and she didn't know where to turn for fear of who would understand, because she didn't even understand it herself. Gabrielle's heart sank, and she sat on the bottom of the grand staircase. How was she going to tell Iphicles?   
  
The King of Corinth loved Xena dearly. It would break his heart to know Xena was dying inside because she was in love with someone else.   
  
"I can't tell him, I just can't." Gabrielle whispered.   
  
"Can't tell who what?" a familiar voice said. Gabrielle looked up, startled out of her troubled thoughts, to see Hercules standing next to her.   
  
"Hercules, thank the Gods!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I'm so glad to see you! Why are you here?"   
  
The smile that had been on Hercules face vanished. "I heard about Xena. I wanted to see if I could help." He looked at Gabrielle closely. "Has she told you what's wrong?"   
  
Gabrielle felt her spirits plummet. "Well no....not exactly," she stuttered. "But I...I know what's wrong now."   
  
"Tell me please," he said anxiously.   
  
Gabrielle looked around. "Not here. Come with me to the library. Iphicles is waiting for me, we can talk there."   
  
Hercules nodded and followed the bard down the hall. The scared look in Gabrielle's eyes troubled him, and he suddenly wanted to know quite urgently what it was that was wrong with Xena.


	2. Part 2

Iphicles stood when they entered the library. "Hercules," he said, a bit surprised. "Glad to see you brother."   
  
"Iphicles," Hercules replied good-naturedly.   
  
They shook hands, and then Iphicles turned to Gabrielle. "Did she tell you what's wrong?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled nervously. "Well, not exactly," she replied. "But I kind of found out anyway."   
  
"Do tell," Iphicles encouraged. Hercules nodded his agreement.   
  
"You might want to sit down for this," Gabrielle began.   
  
The brothers looked at her questionably, but did as they were told.   
  
Gabrielle tried frantically to collect her thoughts. "I don't know how to say this, and Hercules you're really not going to like this, but Xena's problem is that she's...she's in love."   
  
Iphicles' face fell, and Gabrielle felt a stab of pain at having to be the one to tell him. Hercules' face clouded. "In love with who?" he asked.   
  
Gabrielle coughed nervously. "Well, uh, it's, uh...Ares."   
  
"What??!!" Hercules exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and knocking over his chair.   
  
"The God of War?" Iphicles asked disbelievingly. Gabrielle nodded.   
  
"I'll kill him!" Hercules declared, storming around the room. "What did he do to her?"   
  
"Well, he didn't really do anything," Gabrielle replied hesitantly.   
  
Hercules was still furious. "He must have bribed Aphrodite or something. I can't believe this!"   
  
"Whoa, don't blame me stud!" the Goddess of Love said as she appeared in front of them. Iphicles' eyes widened at seeing an actual god, especially Aphrodite in all her scantily clad glory.   
  
"What did you do to Xena?" Hercules demanded angrily.   
  
"Chill will ya?!" Aphrodite exclaimed, somewhat annoyed. "Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but it had nothing to do with me. This is the real deal!"   
  
Hercules stopped dead in his tracks and looked as though he'd just been slapped. "How could this possibly happen?" he rasped.   
  
"Don't ask me Stud," Aphrodite replied. "I'm totally clueless. Cupie talked to the Warrior Babe, and she spilled the beans about her feelings for Ares.   
  
I saw them say their good-byes when they brought my statue back, and they were totally sad to leave each other. Cupie and I didn't do a thing. It's completely genuine."   
  
"I don't believe this," Hercules said despairingly. "How could Xena be in love with a monster like that?"   
  
"That's way harsh Herc!" Aphrodite protested. "Ares isn't all bad. Sure, he uses women like a blacksmith uses metal, but he does have a human side."   
  
"That's why Xena fell in love with him," Gabrielle spoke up. "She got to see him act different because he was a mortal."   
  
"Way sharp observation sweetcheeks!" Aphrodite complimented.   
  
"Thanks, I think," Gabrielle, replied.   
  
Iphicles, who had remained silent through most of this, finally looked up. "So what can we do for her?"   
  
"That's the million dinar question," Aphrodite replied. "Cupid and I have been trying to come up with something, but we haven't had much luck."   
  
"You mean to tell me you're actually for this?!" Hercules yelled. "Ares should be torn limb from limb for this! He had no right to hurt her like that!"   
  
"Calm down bro!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "You're hurting my ears! Look, it's not like it's all Ares fault. He's hurting too ya know. He loves her just as much as she loves him."   
  
"That's the biggest bunch of garbage I've ever heard!" Herculess snapped. "I mean; this is Ares we're talking about! He doesn't know how to love anyone but himself!"   
  
"Oh whatever!" Aphrodite scoffed. "Since when did you become the expert on love?" She looked over at Iphicles and felt a stab of remorse. The King of Corinth was obviously suffering from major heartbreak. "Cheer up sweet pea!"   
  
She said soothingly. "You're a complete stud! I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else, no problem!"   
  
Iphicles didn't really know what to say to that. He was flustered as it was with the gorgeous blond looking at him with a face that was overflowing with sympathy. "Thanks," he said softly. "But the only one I really love is Xena."   
  
"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Aphrodite gushed. "You're such a romantic." She bent down and looked into Iphicles' eyes. "Don't sweat it cutie. Personally, I think Xena's crazy. I'd take you any day over Ares. You're way more adorable!"   
  
"Aphrodite," Hercules warned as his brother turned red. "You're not helping."   
  
"I know, I know," Aphrodite apologized, with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "Business before pleasure. So what are we going to do about Xena?"   
  
"What in Tartarus is going on in here?!" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Xena standing in the doorway.   
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"   
  
"Long enough," Xena replied, looking none too pleased. "I'd like to know why you've all taken it upon yourselves to 'help' me."   
  
Aphrodite, ever the blunt one, beat the rest of them to it. "I hate to majorly shock you chick, but we all know about you and the Studmuffin of War."   
  
Xena's face paled. "What do you mean?"   
  
Gabrielle decided to speak. "We know that the reason you've been so upset lately is because you're in love with Ares and you miss him."   
  
Xena reached out and grabbed the back of a chair for support. "How?" she whispered. "How did you know?"   
  
"Well, it wasn't very easy to find out," Aphrodite commented. Hercules silenced his sister with a dark look as tears welled up in Xena's eyes.   
  
"We just wanted to help you Xena," Hercules soothed. "We were worried about you. Gabrielle told us what happened."   
  
Xena turned to look at her best friend, and Gabrielle had to resist the urge to shrink at her gaze. "How did you find out?"   
  
"Well," Gabrielle said, embarrassment in her voice, "I went to go check on you a minute ago, and I saw you and Ares kissing. I listened to your conversation in the hall." Xena looked at her disbelievingly and Gabrielle felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry Xena I only did it because I was worried about you. I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help you through it."   
  
"Well, there's nothing you can do," Xena replied coolly. "There's nothing anyone can do, so don't even bother worrying about me!" She looked over at Iphicles, and the cold expression on her face dropped away. "Iphicles, I'm sorry," Xena said softly. "I never meant to hurt you."   
  
"It's okay," Iphicles replied nobly. "I just want you to be all right again, Xena. Do you want me to call the wedding off?"   
  
Xena sunk to her knees in front of him. "I...I don't know. But please, don't be upset." She looked at him with tearstained eyes, becoming rather upset herself.   
  
Ares appeared in a flash of light, looking very unhappy. "Aphrodite, if you don't butt out of my personal life, I am going to destroy all your temples!" he threatened. Everyone turned to look at him with mixed emotions.   
  
"Ares," Hercules snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here." He looked down at Xena, who was struggling to keep from crying at the sight of her love.   
  
"Look Hercules, I didn't try to hurt her!" Ares snarled. "I'm just as much in love with her as she is with me!"   
  
Xena stood slowly. "Why did you come back?" she questioned as Hercules glowered at his godly half brother.   
  
Ares' tone turned tender. "I didn't want Hercules to convince you to be mad at me," he replied gently.   
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't set out to try and make Xena another one of your romantic conquests, I wouldn't have to warn her!" Hercules growled.   
  
Ares' face darkened. "I am really getting sick of you always trying to make me out to be the enemy!"   
  
"PEOPLE!" Cupid yelled, appearing between the two angry brothers. "That's enough! You are filling the mortal plane with some seriously bad Karma!"   
  
Ares threw a dirty look at Hercules but was quiet. "Okay, now here's the deal," Cupid continued. "Ares and Xena are in love, but Xena is going to marry Iphicles because she thinks the two of them can't be together. Hercules is angry because he doesn't trust Ares, and also mad with jealousy."   
  
The Demi-God opened his mouth to argue with that last statement, but Cupid silenced him with a disapproving look.   
  
"Gabrielle is upset because she wants Xena to be happy," he continued, "but Xena won't be a Goddess and go live with Ares because she doesn't want to leave Gabrielle. Have I got it right?"   
  
Slowly everyone nodded.   
  
"Okay then," Cupid said smiling. "Now you will be happy to know that I have a solution."   
  
"What?" Xena asked, not daring to hope it was true. Cupid sat down. "See if you can follow me here. Ares would be able to stay with Xena if he was allowed to live on earth, right?"   
  
"Yes," Ares replied. "But that requires special permission form Zeus."   
  
Cupid grinned. "Well, I got that special permission!"   
  
Xena's face broke into a smile. "That's wonderful!"   
  
Ares moved to her side and put his arms around her waist, but he was frowning. "But even if I live on earth, Xena will still eventually get older."   
  
Xena's smile faded and Cupid held up a hand.   
  
"I thought of that too. So, I brought one of these." A golden apple appeared in his hand.   
  
Hercules' eyes grew bigger. "That's the same apple Callisto ate to turn immortal," he murmured.   
  
"Yep!" Cupid exclaimed. "Xena can eat the apple, become immortal, and the two of them can spend the rest of their lives together."   
  
Gabrielle spoke up. "So Ares would travel around with me and Xena, coming and going as his job called for."   
  
"Exactly," Cupid replied.   
  
Gabrielle smiled. "Well, it'll take some getting used to, but as long as you're happy Xena, I'm happy."   
  
"I'm happy," Xena replied earnestly. She turned to Cupid and said gratefully, "I can't thank you enough. But why did you go to so much trouble for us?"   
  
Aphrodite smiled. "That's what we do sweetie!"   
  
"Yeah," Cupid agreed. "Reuniting the couple of the century is all part of the job." He handed the apple to Xena "Remember-true love conquers all."   
  
He winked at her and disappeared.   
  
Xena and Ares smiled at each other, but their happiness faded seconds later.   
  
Hercules looked about ready to burst with anger. He stepped in front of Ares. "What gives you the right to turn Xena's life upside down?"   
  
"Hercules!" Xena snapped. "This is my life. Let me live it."   
  
"He's got you under some kind of spell," Hercules replied, not convinced. "He's even fooled Aphrodite and Cupid into believing he actually loves you."   
  
"I do love her!" Ares growled. "If you would stop being so stubborn then maybe you could see that!"   
  
"I don't have to listen to this rubbish," Hercules said coldly. He glared at Ares. "If either one of you need me, I'll be outside." That said, he exited the room before anyone could say a word.   
  
"Someone's a little uptight," Gabrielle commented.   
  
Xena sighed. "I better go talk to him."   
  
"Wait," Ares said, catching her arm. He took a deep breath to calm the raging anger within. "I'll talk to him. He's never going to accept us as a couple if I can't convince him my love is genuine."   
  
"You're right," Xena agreed. She kissed him lightly. "Be careful," she whispered.   
  
"Hey, I'm immortal, " Ares replied. "Don't worry about me." But he was touched at Xena's concern and it showed. He gave her a mischievous grin and disappeared. Xena smiled and turned to Iphicles and Gabrielle.   
  
"You have some serious explaining to do," the bard ordered.   
  
Apparently Ares wasn't the only one with his work cut out for him. -----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hercules stood in the castle garden, trying to make sense of what had just happened. It seemed totally inconceivable. How could Xena even consider being with Ares after all he had done to hurt her. Furthermore, how could she expect him to condone this, especially after all the things Ares had done to him. How was he supposed to forgive the War God on the spot and support Xena's decision in staying with a man who was the pure representation of hatred and evil? Why couldn't she see him for what he really was?   
  
Ares appeared behind his infuriated half brother, trying vainly to think of a way to talk some sense in the Demi-God. "Hercules," he said tentatively.   
  
Hercules turned, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I'm really not in the mood for it Ares," he snapped irritably.   
  
"I know," Ares said delicately, trying valiantly to keep from snapping back, "and I can understand why you might not trust me. But if you'll just hear me out..."   
  
"Not trust you!" Hercules exploded, cutting him off. "That's the understatement of the century! I have never trusted you. You've tried to wipe me off the face of the earth on countless occasions, you've tried to kill my best friend, and you've murdered my wife! And I'm supposed to trust you?!"   
  
Ares put his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry Hercules, I really I am. I wish I could undo every unkind thing I've ever done to you. But believe me when I tell you that I've changed since then."   
  
"Is that some kind of sick joke?" Hercules asked disbelievingly. "Why should I believe anything you say? You've got manipulating people down to an art. You're so good at it, you've convinced Xena that you love her, and you've made Aphrodite and Cupid believe that your love for her is genuine. You're so smooth; you think you've got everybody fooled. But you know what Ares? I'm not falling for your little game. And I won't let Xena fall for it either."   
  
Ares stamped his foot. "Why is the world always so black and white with you Hercules?!" he yelled, losing his temper. "You think that everything is either clear cut evil or soul goodness. And so since you've already classified me as evil, you can't conceive that it's possible for me to change. Well, I've got news for you Hercules. That isn't the way the world works. Life isn't always straight out black and white, sometimes it's a lovely shade of grey. Xena herself knows that better than anybody. She was evil and she changed. You didn't have any trouble believing that. So if the woman I love can change for you, why can't I change for the woman I love?!"   
  
Hercules blinked in shock, surprised at such an insightful statement coming from his brother. He was silent for a moment, thinking, then finally spoke, slowly and deliberately so as not to lose his temper. "Ares, can you swear on the name of our father that you really do love Xena?"   
  
Ares started visibly, then his face cleared and he locked eyes with his brother. "I swear on the name of my father, Zeus himself, that I haven't lied to you, and that I honestly love Xena with all my heart."   
  
Lightning flashed above, signifying that Zeus had indeed heard this pledge.   
  
But, it didn't touch Ares, and he looked at Hercules calmly and proudly.   
  
"You aren't lying," Hercules said wondrously. "Zeus would have struck you down if you had lied under his name."   
  
Ares nodded. "Believe me Hercules. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and Xena, but I swear I will never intentionally hurt either one of you again."   
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" Hercules asked, a touch of sadness in his voice.   
  
"Yes," Ares replied unhesitant. "I really do."   
  
"Then maybe it's time we put our differences behind us," Hercules said. In an incredible show of forgiveness, he held out his hand. Ares took it, and the two brothers shook, years of hatred vanishing into thin air. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you..." Hercules trailed.   
  
"It's okay, I probably wouldn't have trusted me either," Ares replied. "I'm sorry I hurt you and those you care about."   
  
Hercules smiled thinly and Ares returned the gesture.   
  
"Uneasy friends for now," Hercules said.   
  
"It's a start," Ares replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"So you're sure that's the entire story?" Gabrielle asked her best friend.   
  
She had made Xena give her all the details of everything that had happened with her and Ares the moment the God of War had left the room.   
  
"Yes Gabrielle, I promise you," Xena replied. The Warrior Princess then turned to Iphicles.   
  
"And I am truly sorry that I hurt you in the process. I didn't mean to play with your emotions while I tried to sort out my own. I wish I could have loved you, really. If I could take back everything..."   
  
"No," Iphicles interrupted, smiling through his pain. "Don't wish to take it back. We've become better friends through it all. Let's try and keep it that way."   
  
Xena smiled, tremendously relieved. "You're right. I couldn't have said it better myself."   
  
The feeling of tension left the room finally, and the Warrior Princess felt like most everything had been resolved. As if to prove it, Ares and Hercules walked into the room together, both smiling, though Hercules' was a little more forced than the God of War's.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Gabrielle drawled out.   
  
Hercules nodded. "Yes. We talked and..." the Demi God took a deep breath.   
  
"I realized I was wrong. I'm sorry for everything I said Xena. I know now that Ares really does love you, and I wish you both the greatest happiness in the world."   
  
Xena embraced her friend warmly. "Thank you for understanding Hercules," she said gratefully.   
  
Hercules nodded again, and turned to Ares. "But if you do ANYTHING to hurt Xena, I'll know. And I won't be so forgiving."   
  
"Point taken," Ares replied. He looked at his Warrior Princess and smiled.   
  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing left now," Xena said nervously. She picked up the golden apple and looked at everyone in the room. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. All eyes on her, she took a bite of the apple. Her friends continued to watch her in silence as she ate the entire fruit. Then there was a flash of light and when it was gone, Xena stood there looking more beautiful and carefree than she ever had before. Ares put his arms around her, smiling, and Xena leaned in and gave him a long, sweet kiss.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye Xena," Iphicles said. They were gathered in the courtyard to see each other off.   
  
Xena hugged the king of Corinth. "I'll be back to visit," she promised.   
  
Iphicles kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be awaiting your arrival." The King of Corinth turned to Ares and smiled, holding out his hand. "Take good care of her Ares. She's a treasure."   
  
Ares shook with the king. "Don't worry, I will," he said, grinning. "And in appreciation of how well you took care of her for me, I have a little going away present for you." Iphicles looked at him questionably, and the God of War smiled even bigger. Hades appeared next to his nephew and everyone gawked.   
  
"Ares, what's this all about?" Xena asked skeptically.   
  
Hades answered that question for her. "My nephew called in a few favors. I'm here to grant them." All looked on in wonder as the God of the Dead waved his hand. A form appeared next to Iphicles. It shimmered and then came into focus and the King of Corinth gasped in amazement.   
  
"Rena!" he exclaimed. He gathered his formerly dead wife into a loving embrace and Xena looked at Ares disbelievingly.   
  
Rena and Iphicles parted and the King of Corinth looked to Ares and grinned.   
  
"I can't thank you enough. I never even dreamed..." he trailed off and put his arm around Rena's waist, who smiled up at him. "How can I ever thank you?" he asked.   
  
"You don't have to," Ares replied. "Now we're even."   
  
Hercules whistled in amazement. "A kinder, gentler God of War? Now I've seen everything."   
  
"Don't think I've forgotten you too little brother," Ares replied. He nodded at Hades who smiled grimly.   
  
"Favor number two," the Lord of the Dead muttered. He waved his hand again, and another form appeared, this time next to Hercules.   
  
"Serena!" Hercules exclaimed. The two hugged each other tenderly and Ares smiled with satisfaction.   
  
"I hope this makes up for my earlier wrong," he said simply.   
  
Hercules smiled. "Thank you. This makes up for just about everything." The brothers shook once again then Hercules kissed Serena.   
  
Xena looked at Ares and smiled. "You really have changed Ares. I can't believe it."   
  
"You'd be surprised the change you can inspire in a man," Ares replied, holding Xena closely. Xena smiled, remembering those words from an earlier time.   
  
"This is all very touching," Gabrielle said, wiping away a tear, "but can we get going before sunset?"   
  
Everyone laughed, including Hades, and Iphicles smiled. "Farewell my friends. May you travel safely."   
  
Hades bowed and disappeared. Hercules smiled and with Serena walked away north, calling farewell to everyone. Gabrielle, Xena and Ares said good-bye to Iphicles and Rena, then walked off in the opposite direction Hercules had gone.   
  
"Well, the people of Corinth are in for a big shock," Xena said.   
  
"I wonder how Iphicles is going to explain that one to them," Gabrielle replied laughing.   
  
"Now about this new traveling arrangement. You two are all very cute and everything, but I would appreciate it if you could keep the PDA down to a minimum. It's hard enough to keep down Xena's cooking without seeing you two making goo goo eyes at each other."   
  
Xena laughed but Ares looked insulted. "You've got to be kidding me," he said incredulously.   
  
Xena shook her head. "Nope, sorry. What Gab says goes. Besides, I'm sure you can behave yourself."   
  
The three laughed together and Gabrielle added. "It's going to be rather interesting around here from now on. Traveling with the God of War. You know, this'll make a great story..."   
  


The End


End file.
